To date, we have established preparative methods that provide chromosome spreads on slides that are suitable for laser microdissection and we have compared efficiency of laser cutting in two types of preparations to select the optimal sample. In the next 3 months we plan to begin cutting on either side of mouse centromeres, ablate the material distal to centromeres, recover centromere fragments and optimize conditions for generating PCR-based microlibraries.